1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bulk material conveyor belt assemblies. More specifically, this invention pertains to a conveyor belt roller guard having swing down panels for servicing the conveyor belt roller and for servicing the conveyor belt guard itself.
2. General Background
Bulk material conveyor belt assemblies create a hazard to nearby workers when such conveyor belt assemblies are in operation. As such, the Mine Safety and Health Administration of United States Department of Labor and other mine safety organizations and administrations impose numerous regulations on the operation of conveyor belt assemblies. The most dangerous aspect of operating conveyor belt assemblies involves the unintentional intake of clothing or human limbs between a moving conveyor belt and the rollers that support the weight of the conveyor belt. Due to the enormous momentum and weight of the bulk material frequently carried on a conveyor belt, once clothing or limbs gets trapped between a moving conveyor belt and a roller, a worker is virtually helpless at preventing serious injury or death. For this reason, some conveyor belt rollers are surrounded by a guard or cage that helps prevent loose clothing, tools, or human limbs from getting drawn into the pinch point between a roller and the conveyor belt. Such conveyor belt roller guards also serve another benefit in that they can act as a net to catch components of the roller that have failed and have fallen from the conveyor belt roller.
It should be appreciated that, periodically conveyor belt rollers require servicing. For example, a conveyor belt roller may need bearings lubricated or replaced, a failed part may need replacement, or the roller may need to be cleaned to remove caked-on carryback material that can damage or misalign the belt. For this reason, conveyor belt return guards are often configured to be removable or to selectively provide access to the return roller when needed. Nonetheless, it can appreciated from the invention described below, conveyor belt roller guards can be made more practical.